


The Extra-Galactic talks of War, Peace and everything in between

by HardlyHuman404



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot of OC - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardlyHuman404/pseuds/HardlyHuman404
Summary: What happens when rapid and great changes come to an intergalactic empire that spans multiple Galaxies with trillions of subject and one that has stood for countless Eons?War and Conflict will inevitably happen.Alliance millennia’s old are appearing once more, alien Empires, Federations and Hegemonies massing their armies and talks of a new rebellion in Homeworld itself are happening.Would the cost of change and progress be too much to bear for the Diamond Matriarchs and be forced to revert to their old ways just to save their Empire? Or will they push through the future with nothing but faith and willpower to rise like a Phoenix from the ashes?There is no better time to begin the subtle Art of Extra-Galactic talks of War, Peace and everything in between.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Extra-Galactic talks of War, Peace and everything in between

**AES HOMEWORLD**

**PLANET CORE**

**YEAR 010.928.874.983**

"My Lords. We have confirmation that Yellow Diamond has indeed disbanded her army and reduced the entirety of the Homeworld fleet."

A single grey coloured soldier bowed while forming an X with his arms. In front of him were 5 giants sitting on a throne and one on the middle which dwarfed the other 4. They were all sitting in what seems like massive crescent moon shaped table with thrones in the middle of the throne office.

"Why would they do that?" one of them asked, slightly tilting his head "Have they forgotten how many organics wants their gem in a platter? Or how about the millions of danger in the void?"

"Perhaps they have finally gone mad? "Suggested another on the far left of the first one who spoke, "It wouldn't be surprising".

"Although, if they have, then I haven't heard nor seen any signs of their madness. They must have hidden it quite well"

"Maybe" Agreed on the one in the right "Though, if that was the case, then we must prepare for their collapse or demise and salvage whatever we could from their empire"

"Is that what all of you are thinking?" the one on the farthest right with incredulousness filling his voice "What about the millennia's of peace and alliance that we had with them?" He asked, "Have we all forgotten about it? How sure are we that they are actually suffering from rampancy? We don't have any Intel on them and are already planning an action based on assumptions!"

With that, multiple voices tried to argue with their reasoning from destroying them now that they have weakened themselves, to help them in what could be perceived as an avoidable problem of rampancy.

They all stopped their arguing when they heard a noise similar to an artillery cannon being fired inside a closed room. To an organic, this would have blown their eardrums and turned their insides into a mashed paste, but none of them was even alive, to begin with. They all turned their head to the middle throne where the noise came from.

There, the one who was quiet throughout the arguments of the four beings around him. His slouched form slowly straightened as he slowly lifted his head, his eyes were the darkest black that anyone had ever seen, it seemed to suck out the light in the room. His worn-out appearance looked deceiving to anyone else that does not know who he is, but everyone in the room knew who he was and could feel the power coming off him.

Ancient strength born aeons ago that demanded respect and awe.

 **"PREPARE CONTINGENCY THETA-079225-98"** Its voiced rumbled, similar to thunder. It demanded attention and obedience to those who heard it.

When they heard that order the 4 widened their eyes a bit, and one of them looked like he wanted to argue but one side look to him was all the warning he needed. If it was someone else, he would have said something without fear but the one who spoke wasn't just someone else.

He was one of the most powerful beings on this Galaxy, and that knowledge alone was enough to deter him.

"Your will shall be done All-Father" The 4 stood up and bowed to him while forming an X with their arms, along with the messenger.

**CARDASAN, FEDERATION CAPITAL PLANET**

**FEDERATION YEAR 4352**

Ask anyone who lived in the Federation territory on what the capital of the Federation is, and 9/10 of them would say Cardasan. The planet covered in cities. An Ecumenopolis. First and one of a kind.

Whatever vegetation or animal laid there before are gone now. Now there is only a city of steel and technology that covers every inch of the planet.

It is called the Capital-with a capital C- simply because it is the centre of trade, business, politics and arts, where billions would come and go in a single day.

The system where the planet is is also one of the most protected places there are in the Galaxy. With hundreds and thousands of orbital batteries, a permanent and dedicated 3rd and the 5th fleet numbering thousands of ships of different class and an energy shield that could cover the entire planet.

It was this that gave it the nickname of Haven. An oasis of safety and symbol of prosperity of the Federation. It took 500 years to convert the entire planet into an ecumenopolis and trillion of Federation credit, but in the end, everyone one can say that it was worth it.

To manage all of this, there is the massive 55km long, 25 km high station that is filled with qualified people that control and ensures that everything moves smoothly, from civilian traffic to military defence. The entire system can be locked, making sure no ships would be able to warp jump within or outside of the system.

Within this planet lies a spire so tall it pierced the atmosphere, inside is where all the decision that would affect the entirety of the Federation are made and where every selected councillor member of the federation represent their species.

It is heavily guarded and has a priority line on the naval fleet stationed on the planet, along with top of the line technology, soldiers in every floor, security droids, and top of the line WARMINDS and random security check. It is the most secure building in the most secure planet in the most secure system.

Inside, in this very moment are hundreds of different species that are members of the Federation deciding on a decision that would see to finally pushing the gems in their galaxy back to their staging ground, where they came from. But if they failed, would be another 40 - 300 years of backpedalling and defensive battle where they could only react to the attacks and not retaliate.

Both decisions would cost the Federation trillions perhaps quadrillion of credits in just ships, not including the weaponry, fuel and logistics and time that will be used. Then there is the manpower. With this plan alone they would lose millions of troops guaranteed.

"Councillors, I come to you to vote for the redistribution of the Federation naval forces that we have, and take the fight to the Gems home and finally end their tyranny by killing the Diamonds. "A furry creature with two large drooping ears spoke. His voice shrill was being heard by an entire podium full of different alien creature.

"Councillor Que-Silo, you are asking this Senate to take the naval ships that we use to protect our territories to create an Armada of 15000 ships and attack the Gems based on information gathered on a ship that we haven't even fully dissected." A blue humanoid creature replied, his clothes were flowing yet formal, the clothes were reminiscent to a combination of traditional Japanese yukata and Greek toga style clothing. The same style with everyone in the podium.

"Information, by the way, that doesn't give us a reassurance that we would even succeed in this endeavour." The blue humanoid continued "In fact, how do we even know that killing the Matriarchs of the Parasites would force them to stop in their tracks, much less retreat? Perhaps it would spur them into pushing more into our territory in reckless abandon and breaking the stalemate"

"Councillor Kalsa" A creature of a 3-metre tall spoke, his voice was deep and baritone and beneath his locks of white hair, a glimpse of muscle could be seen. His thick trunk-like arms are crossed across his barrel-like chest. "We are given an opportunity to finally drive an Armada into the heart of the Gem's territory. Where it would hurt them, I believe we should take this opportunity to attack them"

"Of course, you would go for attacking them" Councillor Kalsa replied with a hint of snide in his tone "That is, after all, what your species is only good at. War"

"Careful now Councillor, else I might think that you're jealous and I sincerely hope that that is all it was, jealousy" The ape-like being said while he narrowed his eyes at the blue humanoid. "And not you racially profiling my people"

"I simply spoke the truth and as we all know, the truth is rarely liked Councillor Tur'Kan" Kalsa replied easily

"If we are speaking of truth then, let us talk about the slavery ring that your people are famous for and have been running" Turkan replied with a sneer on his face, almost showing his fang. "And one that you are a major part of, after all, it is only fair."

Councillor Kalsa slammed his palm into the holo table "This is slander and I refused to stand here and be accused like some common criminal without any evidence!"

"Well, maybe you should either way since we're just coming all out of the woodwork" Turkan replied with a hint of smugness.

"Why you…" Councillor Kalsa was about to retort but before he could a loud voice interrupted him.

"ENOUGH!!" This voice boomed across the entire podium. "We are not here to talk about the quarrel both of you have with each other"

""Forgive us Archon"" They both apologized, though they were still glaring at one another at the edge of their vision, they mostly kept quiet to respect the Archon.

"We are here to decide the decision that would affect the entirety of the Federation and its people for the next 300 years." The Archon was a huge jellyfish-like creature that uses some sort of disk underneath it to float, its body is continuously pulsing with different hues of colours. Although it may be seen as ridiculous, these creatures are one of the most intelligent species in the Federation and one of the original 5 that built the Federation.

Their numbers have been lessening since the Moroag's Tragedy and it's becoming rarer to see some of their people in public.

"Can someone at least tell us how old this information is" One of the councillors spoke

"This information is very fresh as it's only a year old." An elongated creature with a lizard-like feature spoke, its voice was gravel. It was wearing what seemed to be a military garment.

"If we can capitalize on this information, then we can catch the Gems unaware while striking deep into their heart. If we are successful at this, we could finally end the menace that the Diamond Matriarch represents to all organic life, and even if we failed this action alone would cause the entirety of the Gem military to pull back to protect their homeworld."

"That is a big _"IF"_ , Councillor E'Kalavi" A tall, thin like creature spoke. Its pupil-less eyes bore into the lizard-like being "You are asking us to send our sons and daughters to die in another galaxy, while spending an atrocious amount that might crash the entire Federation Credit bank in an attack that might finally spur the gems into a wild frenzy to kill everything in their sight instead of just staying in the eastern fringe." The being curled his fingers in a gesture of contemplation "Your plan relies on the fact that the gems would retreat in their galaxy and not just splinter off, killing themselves while they drag everyone alongside them."

The lizard creature didn't say a word and simply waved its hands, causing a tri-dimensional screen to appear in the middle of the podium and on every councillors screen. In their holo-screen, it showed the simulation success that this plan would have, its pros and cons and the calculated loss that they would attain.

In one screen, where it doesn't factor the information that they obtained- attacked the Gem Home Galaxy, they managed to penetrate deep enough into the Gem territory while destroying everything in their path to reach the gems home planet, but always at a great cost, losing tens of thousands of ships and those that do reach the Homeworld would not be able to mount a proper siege and would almost always be destroyed to the last ship.

On the other screen-where, it shows the information that they obtained and applied it to their plans- they managed to reach the gem home planet with the armada intact and would be capable of sieging and ultimately wrestling control on the planet by taking advantage on the knowledge that the files contained.

"How accurate are these simulations, Councillor E'Kalavi?"

"I had the best WARMINDS on creating these simulations, Councillors" E'Kalavi spoke calmly, "So you can be rest assured that this is as accurate as possible"

The entire hall was silent as all the councillors mulled in this information.

The Archon looked at everyone in the hall and decided that it was time to put in the votes "Councillors" He called "It is time to vote. To go or not"

It took a few hours of debating with each other, but they have finally chosen.

The Archon looked especially pensive when he saw the vote, after a few moments he decided that it was time to announce the vote.

51 – FOR

49 – AGAINST

It was a close vote, but now that it has been cast the choice has been made.

"To war, it is" The Archons voice sounded loud, even though it was his normal tone.

It was 2 years later that every Federation Citizens of every species watched in their home. From the Core to the Fringe Worlds, everyone was glued to their holovid as they watch the largest armada gathered by the Federation. They watched as the ships slowly moved in the voids towards the Gem Homeworld with the mission to finally Kill the Diamond Matriarchs and stop their unrelenting march in their Galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this was meant to be a one-shot written after I saw the Steven Universe movie as a reason on how Spinel managed to find the modified injector. It spiralled out of control. Now I want to continue it. Tell me what you thought and any mistake I might have missed.


End file.
